Talk:The First Age LOTR Server/@comment-26044072-20160622011612
| I'm very sorry for the inconvenience i could not send this via facebook, my account got hacked so i deleted it and i have no intentions of creating another account. Also I did not know if this is evcen what i was supposed to do to request or do what ever for a custom faction so i just did this i hope this is good. -| Hi, i'm appling for a custom faction called Arthost an Elven Realm that abodes in the Hills of Andram, from the Gates of Sirion to Ramdal (Or just Ramdal or The Gates of Sirion what ever is good with you guys). The great city of Arthost was founded by a group of elven exiles from Valinor, consisting of Vanyar and Noldor about 500 or so strong. This small host was apart of Finrod's people and did not partake in the kinslaying of Alqualonde, who after The Dagor-nuin-Giliath (http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Dagor-nuin-Giliath) seperated from their people. For during the battle an elven lord named Êlestel, fought valiantly during the battle and saved many lives, earning him sway over quite a few Elves (He already had a lot of followers), not only because of his bravery but because he slew the leader of the orcs, who had attacked Fingolfin's host upon their arrival in Beleriand. His courageous victory caused the orcs to finally break and route back to Angband. After the battle and The Mereth Aderthad (http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Mereth_Aderthad), Êlestel with those that would follow, set off to the regions Thingol set aside for the Noldor, searching for a place to abode. After 2 years of exploring and living off the land, they ended up deep in the Hills of Andram, and there they found a great hill. The land throughout was rich with plantlife and flowers. This hill they named Amon Estel, and upon it they built the great city of Arthost, a small bastion of hope. -| Here's just a small/medium sized composition of the character i hope to play as to go along with this custom faction: In Game Name: VaBillsFan Character Name: Êlestel Background: Êlestel was one of the first Elves to awake at Cuiviénen. He traveled to Valinor and fell in love with a Vanyar. While abiding in Valinor Êlestel learned the arts of rune writing, the smithing and crafting of metals, and the reknown arts of music from Manwe himeself. When Morgoth stole the jewels of Feanor his kin were in uproar and he was faced with a big descion. To stay with his love or to go with his friends, family, and kin. He decided to go to Beleriand but made a promise to return to her. Êlestel did not particpate in the kinslaying and crossed the Grinding Ice into Beleriand. He fought at the Battle of Lammoth, slaying many a foe including the Orc leader. Following the battle he stayed with the host of Fingolfin and soon after led his people in search of a place to abide. The small host found themselves deep in the hills of Andram where they found a great hill, they named it Amon Estel and made a great city upon it. There Êlestel still dwells with his people, and they grow in strength with each passing day. Other Notes: I've been playing Minecraft for quite a while along with this mod, to be a little more specific i've been playing the mod since when Middle Earth was randomly generated chuncks, and I have a lot of experience with using World Edit. Also I have been on multiple servers, some that i used to be most active on are The Domination of Middle Earth, The One Ring, and sometimes The Official Server. I really apologize for the size of this article